finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Libertus Ostium
Libertus Ostium is a character in Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV and Final Fantasy XV: Comrades. He is a member of the Kingsglaive. Born in Galahd, he is Nyx Ulric's childhood friend. Profile Appearance Libertus is a heavyset young man with brown hair in a ponytail, a chin beard, and blue eyes. He sports a pair of cornrows on the left side of his head that connects to a braid. He wears the black uniform typical of his fellow Glaives, and dons a leather chest plate in the opening battle sequence. When out of uniform he wears a gray tank top, an elaborate beaded necklace, shorts and loafers. He has small tattoos about his body, similar to Nyx Ulric's, that resemble arrows or crow's feet. Personality Libertus is a cheerful individual who is unafraid to speak his mind. He shows great loyalty to his friends, home, and people. He is especially fond of Crowe Altius, whom he considers akin to a younger sister. Abilities Despite claiming he does not have the stomach for it, Libertus is able to warp from place to place during combat. He can use a form of invisibility with his magic for sneak attacks. Story Early life Libertus grew up in Galahd alongside his best friend, Nyx Ulric. They used to play in the Galahd River as children and later ran a small bar in their hometown. The area used to be protected by the Wall, but thirty years ago war overtook the lands and Wall crumbled, allowing Niflheim to claim Galahd. Nyx and Libertus moved to Insomnia and became members of the Kingsglaive, an elite group of soldiers chosen for their aptitude to magic. ''Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV Alongside his fellow Glaives, Libertus fights the forces of Niflheim and Tenebrae on the outskirts of Lucis. He injures his leg while attempting to escape from a Diamond Weapon, but Nyx rescues him. Libertus is taken back to Insomnia on a stretcher, and he is given a crutch and pain medication to help him walk again. As depicted in ''Final Fantasy XV Prologue Parting Ways, the captain of the Kinsglaive, Titus Drautos, asks Libertus where Nyx is, because someone needs to drop Prince Noctis off to his place as thanks for using his car. Libertus wants peace, but is not happy with the treaty terms Lucis seems to be accepting: all lands outside Insomnia would be annexed by the empire. His business at the Citadel complete, Libertus heads home when he stumbles and the crutches tumble from his grasp. Iris Amicitia helps him and asks if he is one of the Kingsglaive. She introduces herself and explains her father and brother are in the Crownsguard, and that she is friends with the prince. Libertus thinks Iris has missed Noctis leaving, and calls Nyx to confirm that Noctis is already at home. Iris is sad because the day was a special day. Libertus encourages Iris to call Noctis, and Iris does so. Libertus joins Nyx, Crowe Altius, Luche Lazarus, and Pelna Khara for a drink. He is skeptical when Luche reveals Niflheim has sent an envoy to demand Lucis's surrender, but a news report confirms this the following morning. Libertus and Nyx see Crowe off on a classified mission to rendezvous with Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae, and a short time later, they learn she has been killed. After seeing Crowe's corpse, Libertus temporarily abandons the Kingsglaive and allies himself with a band of Lucian rebels. After the fall of Insomnia, Libertus helps Nyx discover their commanding officer, Titus Drautos, is truly Imperial General Glauca. He agrees to get Princess Lunafreya out of the city, and drives her to safety as Nyx engages Glauca. Libertus and Lunafreya part ways outside the city at her behest, but he says Luna and her fiance Noctis are always welcome at Galahd. ''Final Fantasy XV: Comrades Libertus waited for Nyx in Galahd in vain. When the world was plunged into darkness, he answered the call sent out to former Glaives and migrated to Lestallum where he became the leader of the surviving Kingsglaive operatives. He fights alongside Cor Leonis and the Crownsguard against daemons. Libertus writes a letter to Nyx, discussing how the daemons have put a number on many villages, including Galahd, and that Nyx should stop by if he is near Lestallum so he can find out what happened in the Crown City. Libertus greets a a Glaive who has lost many of their memories. He explains to the Glaive what they are, what their mission is, and the state of the world. Elea informs the Glaive of the daemons ahead and they abandon the truck and go on foot. Libertus delivers some meteorshards to Holly Teulle and gives the Glaive their daggers. Libertus goes down to Galdin Quay to help haul in and fix up King Regis's boat. He later greets the amnesiac Glaive at the docks and explains that a couple of Glaives had told him that the island of Angelgard has been appearing to them in a daydream. He concludes these visions are connected to the Astrals. Libertus, Elea, Miles and the amnesiac Glaive battle Bahamut, who forgives the Kingsglaive for their sins. Gentiana enlists them to defend the island from daemons to allow Noctis to eventually wake up from the Crystal. Ten years after Noctis's disappearance, the Kingsglaive return to defend Angelgard. Libertus greets Noctis as he returns, and is glad to see him safe. He almost collapses, but is helped up by Gentiana, who tells Noctis what he must do. Noctis departs on the royal vessel alone. Gameplay Libertus guest-cooks in ''Final Fantasy XV: Comrades 1.2 and his Hearty Stir-Fry carries over to the main game. Likely inspired by Yamachang and reflective of the cuisine of Galahd, the recipe boosts strength significantly and also boosts HP and lets the player sprint without running out of breath. Creation and development The likeness of Liam Mulvey, an English actor, is used to portray Libertus. Mulvey also serves as the character's motion capture artist. Voice In the Japanese version of Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, Libertus is voiced by Mitsuaki Kanuka. In the film's English version, he is voiced by Liam Mulvey. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' Libertus appears as a character and summonable vision. His job is listed as Kingsglaive. Libertus's Trust Master reward is the Kingsglaive Uniform clothes. Gallery LIbertus Kingsglaive.jpg|A full-body, CG render of Libertus. Libertus-Ostium-KGFFXV-Character-Model.png|Character model. Libertus-Ostium-Masked-KGFFXV.png|Character model with hood and mask. Libertus-Ostium-Uniform-KGFFXV.png|Uniform. Libertus-Ostium-KGFFXV-Casual.png|Casual clothes. Libertus-Ostium-Hood-KGFFXV.png|Hood. Libertus-Ostium-Communicator-KGFFXV.png|Communicator. Libertus-Ostium-FFXV-Boots.png|Boots. Libertus-Ostium-Weapon-KGFFXV.png|Weapon. Crowe-Nyx-and-Libertus-KGFFXV.png|Concept art of Crowe, Nyx and Libertus at a bar. Kingsglaive FFXV anniversary 3.jpg|Artwork released to commemorate the movie's first anniversary. Nyx-Libertus-Crowe-KGFFXV.png|Square Enix Cafe placemat. Libertus-Insomnia-KGFFXV-Pixeloid-Studios.jpg|Concept art. Etymology External links *Official cosplay reference guide References Category:Characters in Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV